Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard Try to Melt Down Bigweld But Fail and Get Grounded for Failing to Do It
Inside the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was giving her son Phineas T. Ratchet a task. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, I've got a scheme for you! Ratchet: What is it, mom? Madame Gasket: I want you to go to Bigweld Industries to capture Bigweld and bring him home, so we can melt him down into next season's upgrades! Ratchet: Good idea! I'll get him! Then Ratchet went out of the Chop Shop, and he thought of something. Ratchet: Okay, I must go and collect Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard to team up with me so we can capture Bigweld together! Then Ratchet drove his car on his way to pick up with his friends. Then Ratchet stopped and met Dark Bowser Ratchet: Hi, Dark Bowser! Dark Bowser: Hi, Ratchet! What's up? Ratchet: My mom sent me here to capture Bigweld and bring him home, so we can melt him down into next season's upgrades! Dark Bowser: Good idea! I hate Bigweld too! Ratchet: Come on, get in the car, and let's pick up Randall and Razorbeard! Ratchet drove his car on the way to pick up Randall and Razorbeard, and then he stopped and met Randall Boggs. Ratchet: Hi, Randall! Randall: Hi, Ratchet! What's up? Ratchet: My mom sent me here to capture Bigweld and bring him home, so we can melt him down into next season's upgrades! Randall: Good idea! I hate Bigweld too! He's as worst as my enemies Mike and Sulley! Dark Bowser: Me too! Ratchet: Come on, get in the car, and let's pick up Razorbeard! Ratchet drove his car on the way to pick up Razorbeard, and then he stopped and met Razorbeard. Ratchet: Hi, Razorbeard! Razorbeard: Hi, Ratchet! What's up? Ratchet: My mom sent me here to capture Bigweld and bring him home, so we can melt him down into next season's upgrades! Razorbeard: Good idea! I hate Bigweld too! He's lame like Rayman! Dark Bowser: Me too! Randall: Me three! Ratchet: Come on, get in the car, and let's go to Bigweld Industries to capture Bigweld! Ratchet drove his car to Bigweld Industries, and then he arrived at Bigweld Industries. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard went inside Bigweld Industries, and then they went past the security guards. Then Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard entered Bigweld's office, and they confronted Bigweld. Bigweld: Hello, Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard! What do you want for me now? Ratchet: Stand back! I will knock you unconscious! Bigweld: No no no no no no no! Please don't do this again! Ratchet: Too bad, I will knock you unsconcious! Then Ratchet knocked Bigweld unconscious and made him fell asleep. Ratchet: Now I can take him home to melt him down into next season's upgrades. Hahahahahaha! Come on, guys! Let's go! Dark Bowser: I'm with you, Ratchet! Randall: So do I! This guy has got to go! Razorbeard: He can shine no matter what's made of when he went to hell! Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard carried the sleepy Bigweld out of the office, and he drove back home. Madame Gasket: Excellent, guys! Especially you, son! Good work! Now send in the crane, Forge! Then one of the sweepers Forge in the crane control room called out. Forge: Ready! Forge activated a magnetic crane to lift Bigweld up to convey him to the melter. Then Bigweld woke up with a start. Bigweld: Hey, where am I? Madame Gasket called up to Bigweld. Madame Gasket: Hahahahaha! You're in our Chop Shop now and you're going to meet your demise in my melter to be melted down into next season's upgrades. Hahahahahahaha! Bigweld looked down to Madame Gasket who was laughing. Bigweld: Grrrrrrrr! Gasket, you're a sick, twisted, evil robot. Madame Gasket: I try. Hahahahahahahahahaha! Bigweld was about to be conveyed towards the melter. But then Bigweld fell down to the ground, and landed into a pile of scrap metal. Madame Gasket: What the...? Why is that magnetic crane not working well? Ratchet: I don't know, someone might have sabotaged it? Then suddenly, Rodney Copperbottom came and he confronted Ratchet. Dark Bowser: Oh no! Randall: Wait! Razorbeard: It can't be! Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard: It's Rodney Copperbottom! Rodney: That's right, I've sneaked into your Chop Shop and broke into the crane controls to rescue Bigweld from being melted down in your melter. Then Bigweld came up to Rodney. Bigweld: Rodney, thank you for saving me from being melted down and confronting Ratchet, Gasket, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard! As a reward, let's go to the beach together along with your girlfriend Cappy and get some ice cream. Rodney: Great! Let's go to the beach together! I'm coming to see you, Cappy! So Rodney and Bigweld left the Chop Shop. Then Forge came up to Ratchet, Madame Gasket, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard and he was badly bruised and dented. Madame Gasket: Oh no! Forge, what happened to you? Forge: I've been beaten up by that meddling outmode Rodney. I've got bad news to tell you. Your son and his friends have failed you after Rodney presses the disable button to shut down the magnetic crane to save Bigweld. Madame Gasket was furious, and she threw a fit. Madame Gasket: Ooooooooooooooooh! Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard, I can't believe that you failed me and failed to melt down Bigweld! Can't you morons do anything right?! That's it, all of you are grounded, grounded, grounded big time, especially you Ratchet! Ratchet: What does that mean? Madame Gasket: It means you will end up like your father! Go get launched up to the ceiling and get trapped in some chains next to your father now! And stay there for a month! And the rest of you, go home right now! Then Ratchet did as he was told as Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard went home, and he jumped up on a spring and he bounced up to the ceiling, and got trapped in some chains next to his father, and his upgrades fell off him. Ratchet: Aaaah! My upgrades! Mr Gasket: It's all right, son. You can shine no matter what you're made of! Ratchet: No! Just stop! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Dark Bowser's home, Bowser was furious with Dark Bowser. Bowser: Dark Bowser, how dare you let Bigweld get away?! Dark Bowser: Dad, do you hate Bigweld?! Bowser: Of course I do! Now you failed Ratchet's mother and failed to melt Bigweld down! You know I hate Bigweld so much! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded big time! Dark Bowser: What does that mean? Bowser: It means you will be forced to be on KP duty for a whole month! Go start with the KP duty now! Dark Bowser did as he was told. Back in Randall's home, Mr Boggs was furious with Randall. Mr Boggs: Randall Boggs, how dare you let Bigweld get away?! Randall: Dad, do you hate Bigweld?! Mr Boggs: Of course I do! Now you failed Ratchet's mother and failed to melt Bigweld down! You know I hate Bigweld so much! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded big time! Randall: What does that mean? Mr Boggs: It means you will do some gardening for a whole month! Go start gardening now! Randall did as he was told. Back in Razorbeard's home, Razorbeard's dad was furious with Razorbeard. Razorbeard's dad: Dark Razorbeard, how dare you let Bigweld get away?! Razorbeard: Dad, do you hate Bigweld?! Razorbeard's dad: Of course I do! Now you failed Ratchet's mother and failed to melt Bigweld down! You know I hate Bigweld so much! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded big time! Razorbeard: What does that mean? Razorbeard's dad: It means you will mop the floors for a whole month! Go start mopping the floors now! Razorbeard did as he was told. CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Razorbeard's dad Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Alan as Dark Bowser, Razorbeard and Mr Gasket Steven as Randall Boggs Dallas as Bigweld Joey as Rodney Young Guy as Forge Scary voice as Bowser Diesel as Mr Boggs Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Dark Bowser's grounded days Category:Randall Boggs' grounded days Category:Razorbeard's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos